Elefante Branco
by Biaaa
Summary: Não existe nada como encontrar a paz em casa.


**Elefante Branco**

**Por Bia**

**Disclaimer:** Bom, Harry Potter e os outros personagens do livro não me pertecem. Na verdade, eles são da J.K. Rowling, e eu só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles...Sem a menor intenção de ganhar dinheiro!

**Nota da Autora:** Mais uma one shot! Gente, eu sei que deve estar BIZARRÃO, mas eu queria porque queria escrever uma A/M...Nunca li nenhuma em português! Bom, reviews, please! E pra quem comentou em Prólogo, nem tenho o que falar... Do you know that you´re my hero?Bjs!

"_Será que você vai saber o quanto penso em você com o meu coração?"_

_(Legião Urbana – O Descobrimento do Brasil)_

Molly Weasley passava os dedos pelo cabelo fino e ruivo do seu filho mais velho, Gui. Ele era apenas um menino pequeno aprendendo a dar seus primeiros passos. Agora, ele dormia com os olhos inteiramente fechados e a respiração pausada, como deveria ser o sono dos inocentes e despreocupados. Ela era inocente, absolutamente, a não ser que a considerassem culpada por trazer filhos ao mundo com o homem que ela ama. Mas seu rosto jovem tinha marcas e linhas fortes, que não significavam sabedoria, mas forte preocupação. Ela tinha dois menininhos ruivos adoráveis para amar e cuidar e um marido que realmente se esforçava pela família. E um senso de união mútuo dificilmente encontrado em dias de paz, mas natural durante a guerra. Você-sabe-quem tinha ascensão no poder, e não importava qual era a decisão ou medida que o Ministério da Magia adotava, ele e seus Comensais da Morte eram simplesmente incontroláveis. E Molly temia por Gui, que voava com dragões em seus sonhos infantis e aprendia as primeiras sílabas _"má má"_, e por Carlinhos, que não passava de um bebê de colo, ele era tão bonzinho, as lágrimas quase nunca rolavam por aquele rosto sardento...Por Merlim! Eles eram tão crianças e já viviam à mercê de um medo que aparecia sem avisar, e não existia nada que eles pudessem fazer para se proteger, suas mãozinhas eram demasiadas pequenas para empunhar uma varinha e eles nem ao menos tinham idade para ingressar em Hogwarts, onde ao menos teriam lições de magia e estariam seguros. Que guerra era aquela, que matava criaturas para intimidar, que torturava por diversão e que arrancava o último fiapo de esperança de ver seus filhos crescidos e ter os netos no colo? Aquilo parecia ir contra o sentido da vida e da sobrevivência da humanidade e da bruxaria...

E Molly tremia ao pensar em Arthur, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, com trouxas. O departamento dele por vezes sabotava alguns planos de Voldemort, e protegia trouxas que também eram alvos, muito fáceis, que se diga, para os capachos de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ele também corria um risco terrível. O que seria dela sem Arthur?

Um choque quebrou sua linha de pensamento e a trouxe de volta do devaneio. Arthur aparatara em casa e punha os pés no chão. Mais um dia em que sobrevivera. O apartamento no qual moravam, em uma ruazinha de Londres próximo ao Beco Diagonal era um dos últimos lugares considerados seguros. Se é que fosse. Guardas do Ministério e Aurores circulavam por lá dia e noite, e o _flat _onde viviam era pequeno e lotado. Molly desejava sair com os meninos com mais freqüência, para tomar sol pela manhã e para exercitar o corpo.

-Molly, querida...- sussurrou Arthur.

Ela levantou-se do parapeito da janela onde estava sentada, e se dirigiu ao homem:

- Arthur!- disse o abraçando – Estava já preocupada com você. Por que não me avisou que chegaria mais tarde? Está com fome?

Ele sorriu com resignação. Molly ainda guardava alguma lembrança da ruiva que conhecera em Hogwarts, mas agora com seu ar cansado e seu corpo esbelto se tornando cada vez mais magro, ela simplesmente parecia outra. Ele, Arthur, também emagrecia a vistas grossas, mas quem poderia culpá-lo?

- Para ser sincero, estou sem apetite. Tive um dia difícil.

- Ora Arthur! Isso não é desculpa! Que tal um chá com bolo de frutas? Tente se esforçar um pouco querido...- ela protestava com amabilidade.

Ele obedeceu sem pensar muito. Sentia-se como um vegetal sem opinião, recebendo e captando informações. Estava tão cansado...O medo o trazia àquele estado. Arthur preferia guardar só para si a sensação de que algo se espreitava pela esquina e assolava a porta da sua casa. Receava que seus filhos não vivessem como ele viveu, e que descobrissem o amor, a sabedoria e a amizade em meio a conturbadas situações. Quando olhava para sua mulher, mesmo quando estavam fazendo amor, via uma sombra desesperada em seu rosto, mesmo quando o sexo era sôfrego e quente. Já sentados á mesa, ele notou que as mãos de Molly estavam solitárias e tremendo. Ele posou as suas mãos sobre as dela. Ela olhou-o com uma fúria gelada. Arthur sabia que não era com ele que ela estava furiosa.

- Ah, Arthur...Eu poderia matar com minhas próprias mãos qualquer um ousasse se interpor entre mim e os meus anjinhos! E entre você e eu...- Molly dizia entre soluços ocasionais. Como toda fúria amadurecida, aquele sentimento agora se transformava em tristeza e infelicidade profundas.

Ele abraçou a esposa com carinho. Carlinhos começava a reclamar no quarto e Molly logo foi atender o chamado do filho. Gui gargalhava risadas histéricas enquanto Arthur fazia cócegas em sua barriga. O som ecoava por todo o cômodo e uma felicidade e contentamento tomava conta do casal. O abrigo fora totalmente encontrado, a casa era porto seguro. O que era antes prisão tornou-se opção com um simples entoar de um grito de alegria. Molly estava recostada na cama com Carlinhos ao peito e ele mamava com uma fome incrível, sem pestanejar. Acabou adormecendo tranqüilo, dividindo o mesmo travesseiro com Gui. Os pais os admiravam com orgulho e amor crescente, vendo o contraste dos cabelos encaracolados fogo de Carlinhos com o vermelho quase louro lisos de Gui. Seus corpinhos brancos e brandos, tão pequeninos que podiam ser facilmente embrulhados pelos corpos de Molly ou Arthur. Que paixão era aquela, que se desenvolvia em conjunto e sem procedentes? Que amor era esse?

Cuidadosamente, colocaram os bebês no berço branco, que balançava suave, como numa cantiga de ninar. _"Deixem os pequenos dormir, seu sono tranqüilo...Enquanto não tem problemas, nem são mártir do cupido...Deixei-los na paz sagrada, que os mais justos conseguem...Enquanto sua alma ainda não rouba e todas as suas dívidas estão pagas."_

Ambos voltaram para cama, mas antes de deitar-se abraçada a Arthur, Molly trocou o vestido florido pela uma roupa de dormir branca. O ruivo mal tirara os sapatos, tamanha era sua fadiga. Então, Molly se lembrou de uma noite movimentada em Hogwarts.

- Arthur? Você se lembra da nossa primeira dança?

- Claro que sim – respondeu sorrindo – O irmão de Wellington não deve me perdoar até hoje.

Molly era um ano mais nova que Arthur e ambos estudavam em Hogwarts e faziam parte da Grifinória. Muitas vezes, diziam breves palavras um ao outro, mas nada que fosse realmente uma conversa. Porém, num corredor ou num intervalo entre aulas quando se viam, Molly e Arthur trocavam olhares significativos e até sorrisos tímidos de Arthur eram retribuídos pela na época, garota. Quando ela se sentia incrivelmente ousada, encontrava os braços de Arthur quase que sem querer, rapidamente e a sensação fazia os pêlos de sua pele arrepiarem-se enquanto Arthur tentava controlar seus hormônios que fluíam loucamente e o ímpeto de agarrar Molly sem mais nem menos. Mas fora no baile formatura de Arthur que ele finalmente teve a chance de tocá-la como sempre quis. Metião Wellington era do sétimo ano, assim como seu querido. Ele a convidara para o baile e Schimmers, como era conhecida nos tempos de colégio, acabou aceitando. Ele era um menino legal, afinal. Mas quando Arthur a viu naquela noite mal pôde se controlar de amor. Molly estava adorável e adorada, na sua opinião.

- Metião era realmente bom, mas nunca o vi tão desagradado quanto na vez em que você pediu para dançar comigo logo na segunda música e não me largou mais...Eu o magoei aquele dia- concluiu Sra. Weasley.

- Espero que não esteja me censurando Molly, eu simplesmente não consigo resistir a você...- sorriu- Não quero parecer insensível, mas realmente não me incomodo se o magoamos ou não aquele dia. Você me faz feliz.

- E eu nunca me senti tão completa quanto nos seus braços, pode ter certeza. O que será dele agora Arthur? Há tempos não o vejo...

Arthur não respondeu. O que seria deles e das suas crianças agora? Notando o clima pesado, ela simplesmente acariciou a barriga de Arthur. Sentiu urgência em seu corpo e se pousando por cima do corpo do marido, tirou seu cinto e desabotoou suas calças. Ele tocou o cabelo ruivo da mulher com uma afeição quase que desesperada. Molly baixou suas mãos e tocou o membro de seu amor, que endurecera com rapidez impressionante. Arthur fechou os olhos em prazer.

Rolou por cima de Molly e beijou-lhe os seios. Penetrava seu halo másculo com desejo e seu corpo doía de paixão, como se tivesse fome, sede e necessidade de Molly, como se sua carne fosse seu pão, seus lábios sua água e seu corpo sua cama. Sentia os gemidos quase que obscenos da mulher enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Amo-te Molly...Amo-te de todo coração.


End file.
